Property of America
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Alfred came to the conference one day, acting suspiciously happy. What nobody knew was that he had American flagged stickers, and worse of all was that nobody knew what he was going to do. Alfred goes out all the way and sticks stickers all over the nations like a madman, and he even got Britain that was very sexy! Rated T, USUK, one-shot, please review and enjoy!


**Hey, guys! How's it going in the Fanfic world? Have any of you guys read a story called Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell? It's so awesome, and I can totally relate to Cath! I know that I've skipped out on writing regularly, but I've been working also (no job, just being lazy as hell) and I got the chance to make another one-shot dedicated to USUK!**

_Property of America_

Alfred was having, like, so much fun right now! Alfred forgotten the time he had fun with stamping USA flags on people's foreheads and screaming 'You're mine now, bitch!' like a psychopath. But in a good way—not the ones who go insane and become evil villains. He had to thank Matthew, his brother, for getting him into the idea of this prank despite not being April Fools.

Alfred walked down the hall of the meeting building with a butt-load of American stickers in his pocket. He couldn't take out the stupid grin on his face as he peeked into the door and saw his allies and other nations chatting among themselves.

He chuckled, very devious. "Dude, this is going to be awesome! I'll be a totally better ninja than Japan and I shall claim everyone. China's gonna regret having imprinted all my products as 'Made in China,' I can make my own stuff!"

"What are you doing?" asked a stiffed voice.

Alfred nearly gasped and turned swiftly at the voice who stared arrogantly at him. It was Arthur; arms crossed and scowl on his face.

He sighed in relief knowing it was just him. "Man, you nearly scared me!"

"What are you planning, idiot?" Arthur asked.

"None of your business."

"It is my business if you're causing trouble," he insisted. "Not that I wish to help an idiot as yourself. I rather go off with Francis than help a bum like you." He scrunched up his nose at the name of Francis.

"Huh. Speaking of bums," said Alfred, walking over to the confused British man. "I have something for you."

Before Alfred heard anything come out of Arthur's mouth, he took his shoulders, spun him around and with his sticker taken out he smacked him on the ass! He heard a shriek from Arthur and laughed proudly.

"Looks like you are mine forever, Iggy!" Alfred declared mockingly.

"I'M NOT THAT BLOODY FANCY CHICK!" he screamed at him, rubbing his sore bottom.

"No, but you're my Fancy Iggy, baby," he said, taking him by the waist and pulled him into a large hug. Alfred ignored his love hitting him aggressively. "Kiku was right: you are a Tsundere."

"Whatever the hell that means," he huffed, "get me off of your arms so I can hit your properly! British people shouldn't be contained by Americans!" He still continued to hit him on the shoulder with his free arm.

"No time, Iggy," he said. "I got to go out there and start sticking some stickers on people! I love you." Alfred moved his face to meet Arthur's and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Dashing off into the conference room with more stickers in his hands, he shouted the top of his lungs and said...

"YO, BITCHES! I'MMA GONNA GET CHA LIKE A WILD HORSE AND YOU'LL ALL BE MINE!"

Alfred raced around the room in an inhumanly speed that no man could accomplished. He slapped everyone's foreheads with his American flag stickers and shouted at each one: 'MINE!' like a child. He started off with Feliciano who wept uncontrollably when he had the sticker slammed on his forehead, and things got messy when Lovino was shouting at Antonio about the freaking stick stuck on his forehead.

"United States of America!" growled Ludwig furiously. "What in the world are-?" Alfred ran passed him and slapped his sticker on Ludwig's the mouth and didn't forget to shout, 'YOU'RE MINE, BITCH!' like he plotted.

From his Allied buddies to the Asian family to even Hawaii who happened to visit the conference. ("God, why do I put up being a state with this guy?" she asked bitterly, trying to take the sticker off her forehead.) Before long, everyone had an official America Sticker Flag on their foreheads or mouths or their butts.

When Alfred raced out of the conference and peered behind the door childishly, all the nations were rambling at everyone with much confusion. But when Alfred turned to take his leave, Arthur who was standing in his way, stared at him with bushy furrowed eyebrows.

Alfred was confused of his look. "What?"

"Have you any idea how much trouble you caused in the span of three seconds?" he asked, not too happy.

"Hopefully a whole bunch," he said with a hopeful tone, "because that would be AWESOME!"

"I never raised you to be so immature, Alfred F. Jones," Arthur said. "I thought I made a gentleman out of you, instead I made some kind of child who enjoys pranking the bullocks out of everyone!"

"C'mon, I attacked France with the most stickers. Plus...I added some British version stickers all over him! Now you own him!"

Arthur opened his mouth to obviously say something negative, but Alfred saw him closed it doubtfully. Alfred gave a smirk on his boyfriend who was slowly mimicking his. He knew how much he disliked Francis, so why not go out and ruin his 'beauty' by putting easily painful stickers all over his hair and face? Priceless.

"Now that I 'own' France," Arthur said, "I can officially own you now!"

"Yeah!" Alfred cheered but then said, "Wait, what?"

Arthur showed in his right hand with a devilish grin a British flag sticker and lured himself closer to Alfred. Alfred, being a little afraid, backed away cautiously with hands up but was trapped by the door behind his back. Right there Arthur slapped the sticker on his chest and Alfred howled in agony.

"Dude, why would you-" But he was cut straight away from dialogue with a spicy kiss from Arthur on the lips.

Getting caught in the moment, Alfred melted in the kiss and decided to make the kissing extra passionate with his tongue. Soon both nations were fighting for dominance.

Alfred was the first to pull away and he stared deeply into Arthur's eyes.

"Uh...Alfred?"

"Yes?"

"I can sense danger coming from the conference. So, I suggest we both leave before the others come and attack us." Arthur suggested.

Alfred gave yet another smirk, "All right, that might be a good idea."

Alfred and Arthur raced off together. Alfred attempted to hold his hand but Arthur swiped it away.

He looked up to Alfred as they walked. "Just because I kissed you doesn't mean anything, idiot."

Knowing it would have had happened, Alfred chuckled at him. Unbeknownst to both nations, everyone around the conference were planning how to take Alfred down with their national stickers of doom.

_The End_

* * *

**Oh dear, Alfred and Arthur are in some deep ship-I mean shit...**

**UK: Why the hell am I in trouble?**

**US: Because I put the British flags all over France and Spain and Prussia, did I forget to mention that?**

**UK: I still regret nothing of what you did.**

**I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Please support USUK! **


End file.
